Tyrant (Aegloshian)
The Aegloshian Tyrant, or Scientifically known as Tyrannosophrosyne, is a massive, specialized, armoured Aegloshian Norozu genetically created to fight with the Super-Class Robots of the Confraternity of Numen and as The Norozu's own equivalents of a Super Robot. They are also classified as Flee On Sight-Type Norozu by those who don't possess Super-Class Robots or equivalent. Anatomy and Appearance Tyrants, true to their specialization, are almost completely covered in extremely dense Chitinous armour plating with the feeling to the touch being not dissimilar to metals. They have many sets of redundant organs, allowing it to function even should massive portions of the Tyrant be blown out. Tyrants are also unique in the fact that they don't necessarily have a circulatory system as they don't have "blood", rather operating more as a Plant with cells shrinking to almost molecular scales to pass between the cells in it's way. In this way, circulation for such a massive creature becomes a non-issue as the entire body would perform the circulation rather than dedicated blood vessels. A Side-Effect of this complete-body Circulation is that the overall temperature of the Tyrant is many times higher than that of any normal beings, with normal creatures literally being roasted alive upon entry into the mouth of the Tyrant. The Tyrants usually come in two body forms; the more common Centipede type and the rarer Royal Type. The Centipede-Type Tyrants are the front-line Artillery breakers and Tanks for the rest of the Norozu. Their armour plating is designed similar to an actual Earth-Centipede but with microscopic interlocking plates in addition with larger Chitinous plates; granting the Tyrant a larger amount of flexibility and mobility than otherwise possible. They have 4 large Orange Eyes that grant the Centipede a larger-than 180 degree vision and 4 massive Mandibles twice as large as the Tyrant's actual head. These 'mono'molecular blades (their mandibles) are used as their main form of attack, weaving straight through enemy lines or ripping right into enemy Super Robots. They possess redundant organs in each segment of the body and only truly dying from Organ Failure once every organ in every segment has been destroyed. The Centipede-Type Tyrants, at their smallest, could reach 90 meters in height with it's length well surpassing that number. The larger and generally stronger Tyrants who have survived many battles and still serve the Norozu can be anywhere from hundreds of meters in height to thousands; literally encircling mountain ranges. The Royal-Type Tyrants are an exceptionally rarer breed of the Centipede-Tyrant born when a Centipede-Type Tyrant evolves to achieve sentience and usually signifies extreme age, although this is not a requirement. The usual Chitinous plating found in the normal breed is refined to the point that it's almost four times as dense as the usual, creating a jet-black appearance not unlike obsidian. It's body shape seems to have molted out of the Centipede style and into an Avian Hybrid with it's mandibles coming together to form a large beak that opens up in 4 directions. It's eyes largely stay in their relative similar areas as they were in the Normal Tyrant with an extra set appearing to cover the larger headspace. In line with molting out of the standard Centipede style, the many legs it once had seems to have recessed into miniature arms instead and is now replaced with 2 large legs and 2 massive wings who's headjoint also functions as arms. Military Value The Tyrant is an extremely potent and dangerous foe to face on the battlefield and many civilizations just flees the entire system the moment a Tyrant has been born. According to many doctrines and guides to fighting the Aegloshian Norozu, soldiers should flee upon sight of a Tyrant without a Super-Class Robot on their side and that they should feel like the Norozu were merciful if they sent Trillions of Warrior Spawns to fight them rather than a singular Tyrant. While all Aegloshian Norozu naturally have the capability to burrow deep into the ground, the Tyrant takes it the next step due to it's massive size. A single tyrant could create enough space in a single session of burrowing to make a network of hives within the planet which also spans across the entire planet to the point that there are many folktales of Tyrants going overzealous with their digging and accidentally destabilizing the planet's core by taking chunks out of it. The most important value of a Tyrant however is the reason for it's creation; being a direct counter to Super-Class Robots. As far as any civilization knows, Tyrants are completely and utterly invulnerable to any weapons short of Anti-Matter Weapons wielded by the Super-Class and even then Super-Class Robots have extremely difficulty killing a Tyrant due to the sheer amount of redundancy and resilience they have. Originally while an Anti-Matter Saber seemed to be a good idea against Tyrants due to the length of Tyrants and how easily it is to bisect them, they quickly evolved their redundant organs after a single battle and found Tyrants cut down the middle, cut in half, decapitated, and more to continue functioning after death with one story of a Super-Class Robot falling to a Tyrant's head burrowing deeply into the ground that it fell in of which other Aegloshian Norozu swarmed the poor bot who could do nothing. A more extreme example of a Tyrant's Military value is as a massive meat-shield due to their utter invulnerability at any normal weaponry. Should a civilization attempt to glass their home planet fleeing from the Norozu, it is not an uncommon story for a Tyrant to leap out of the group and take the full brunt of the force and only be stunned for a little bit before resuming activity. These stories became so increasingly common that for planets with larger infestations, it wasn't unheard of for the older Tyrants to leap out of the ground and into the atmosphere, literally dragging starships down to the planet surface who were in high-orbit. Incubation Period The Tyrant, like all Norozu to exist, has an extremely swift incubation period. Although abysmally slow for Norozu standards; with weaker Warrior Spawns taking up to a few seconds to minutes to grow from an egg to full combat readiness, the Tyrant still has a notably insane incubation period regardless. From egg to combat readiness, it would take a suitably stable Colony only a few hours to prepare a Tyrant and within hives, incubation periods of a single hour are not unheard of. Category:Akreious Category:Kaiju